Motel California
by LoveLoony
Summary: What would happen is they weren't so lucky, if they didn't get there in time. What if they couldn't escape, what if they couldn't be saved. Alternate ending for 3x06.


_A/N: This is just something I came up with after I watched this episode. I just thought what if they hadn't been so lucky? I hope you enjoy and all comments and reviews are welcome. Have a great day :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters. _

* * *

"Allison?" The voice inside his head was getting louder, "Stiles?" He couldn't focus, he couldn't breathe, he felt numb, his whole body felt foreign to him. Except for the stabbing pain in his chest, the pain that felt like someone reached in and tore it out his heart and set it on fire with his best friend.

Scott McCall was more than a friend to Stiles. He was there when the other kids were teasing him about his first name in grade school. _"Is that even a real name?" "Weirdo with a weirdo name" _The name calling wouldn't stop, everyone mad fun of him. Everyone except…_ "Your name is Stilinski right? Mine's Scott, Scott McCall" _Stiles could remember the first conversation they had had._ "Aren't you going to laugh at my first name like everyone else?" "Nah… How about we forget about that name and I'll call you something else. Something cooler. Like 'Captain S'," _they had both laughed at this._ "That's a no, okay how about, 'Stiles'?" "Yeah I like it. Stiles and McCall" "Friends forever?" "Forever."  
_He was there when his mother was in the hospital. _"She'll pull through Stiles"_ He had said, hand on Stiles' shoulder. But Stiles shook his head. _"No she won't." _He was there every moment after Stiles had been proven right. Scott McCall was more than a friend to Stiles. More than a best friend. He was his brother, and he was gone.

The meet had been cancelled, but even if it hadn't have been, no one in the Beacon Hills Cross Country team would have run. Even the coach was silent. Well that would happen when three students had committed suicide on a school field trip.

Scott, Boyd and Ethan had all fallen prey to the trap that was the Glen Capri Motel, and Isaac had been driven out of his mind from the memories that haunted him from his past and the new found grief over the teenage suicides of two of his closest friends. The police were called and parents were informed, all of them had come to pick up their children and take them home, some however would be leaving empty handed. Actually only one, since neither Boyd, Isaac nor Ethan actually had parents, the latter however had a very upset and anger prone twin brother.

"Stiles? Stiles can you hear me" The voice inside Stiles' head was becoming irritatingly loud until he realised that it wasn't in his head at all. The voice belonged to Sheriff Stilinski, his father, and although this was not in fact his area of jurisdiction, the fact that his son was involved caused him to force himself on the case. "Stiles, can you tell me what happened?" Stiles could feel his father shaking his shoulders, trying to break him from the shock that he was in. "Gone." Was all he managed to get out until his father spoke again. "Hey, what happen Stiles?" Stiles closed his eyes and could see the flash that ignited the gasoline that covered Scott's body, he could see the flame as it licked and consumed his body, and the screams being emitted by not only himself but also the two girls standing with him. "He did it. They all did it. They killed themselves because the Motel made them do it."

A woman's scream broke him from his stupor. Melissa McCall stepped out of her car and made her way to the ambulance holding her sons dead body. Her knees gave way as she was 5 feet from the entrance. Close enough to determine the tattoo on his arm confirming that it was in fact her son on that gurney. She fell to the floor, not being able to breathe, but before she made contact with the hard surface, she was caught by someone. By Christopher Argent. She broke down sobbing, deep heaving sobs into his shoulder.

Stiles looked around the Motel car park and took in all those standing there. Danny had silent tears running down his face looking sorrowfully at the third ambulance holding Ethan's body. Ethan had used a hand saw to cut himself almost in half before Stiles, Lydia and Allison could get to him. Stiles also saw Lydia with tears cascading down her face, not bothering to cover it up. She felt responsible, responsible for the deaths she couldn't prevent. Next to Lydia, holding her was Allison. She was not crying, she was not freaking out. She just had a blank expression, she stared at the spot where Scott had ignited himself, in disbelief, she couldn't admit to herself that he was actually gone, that he couldn't recover from this, that his healing abilities couldn't go that far.

He saw Isaac being put into a Police car, nervously jittering, looking side to side, he saw his father, working, not only to calm down the terrified parents, students and Coach, but also trying to determine why three, perfectly healthy and happy 16 year-old boys committed suicide.

The last person that stood out from the crowd was Derek. His sullen face emotionless, but you could see the pain in his eyes as he stared at the middle Ambulance. Even though he never really showed it, Derek cared about Boyd, not only because he was a part of his pack, but also because of the months that they had coexisted together. Boyd had not died through violence, but through just giving up, he had placed a safe on his chest and drowned himself in his bath, honestly, these three deaths were not the way anyone who knew the truth, would have guessed these boys to go.

Derek was standing towards the back with his sister by his side, and as soon as Stiles saw him there, white hot rage filled him. He couldn't think properly but he made his way towards Derek with murder in his eyes. If he had been thinking, he would have remembered that Derek was a werewolf and an Alpha at that. He would remember that he would have no chance at laying a hand on him, let alone killing him like he planned.

Derek saw Stiles making his way towards him, and knew that this wasn't a conversation that they would want to have in public, as soon as he got close enough, he grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to somewhere quieter.

"It's all your fault!" He screamed, grabbing Derek's collar, "It's your fault that he killed himself, your fault that my best friend is dead." Derek just stared back, not fighting out of Stiles' grip, not acknowledging these accusations being thrown at him. "It's your- it's- it's-" the end of the sentence was lost as Stiles broke down in tears and fell to the ground, letting go of Derek's collar and sinking to his knees. "If he'd have known you were alive. He blamed himself for your death and if he had known you were alive he wouldn't have done it." His anger evident as he punched the ground. Derek still was not saying a word. His sister however would not stay quiet however.

"How can you say that? How can you sit there blaming my brother for something your friend did?" She knew this was only going to get him more angry, but this was something she needed to do. They needed Stiles with a clear head and they weren't going to get that while he was on the floor crying like a baby. "Your friend was weak, too weak to survive, and you're just like him, just as weak." This set him off.

Rage bubbled up inside of him as he stood up, tears no longer falling down his cheeks, he said "How could you say that?! How could you say that Scott was weak, after all he's done for you, how could you believe that?!" He threw a punch, aiming straight for her face, but she caught it.

"I don't." Cora replied, "but it got you off the floor and stopped you from behaving like a baby." She stared at his fist that was still in he hand inches away from her face. "I never pegged you as a man who would hit a lady." She said dropping his fist.

"I'm not," he said flexing his hand out from its clenched position. "But sometimes, on very rare occasions I make an exception." Still glaring daggers at Cora, Stiles moved away from her and ran his fingers through his hair. Then he heard his name, repeatedly being called out. He recognised it as Lydia's voice and followed it to where he found her staring at her hand. "What's that?" He asked pointing to the grey powder that was sitting there, although he was pretty sure he already knew.

"Wolfsbane." She said simply, she held up Coaches whistle and blew it against her hand, where more wolfs bane powder came out. "I found it in this," she said holding more of the powder out for them to see, "looks like those werewolves didn't really know what they were doing."


End file.
